This invention relates to apparatuses and methods for forming a seal around cables that are passed through an opening of a sealed enclosure.
Traditional methods of sealing and providing strain relief to cables passing through an opening of a sealed enclosure is time consuming and expensive. They typically require a substantial amount of space. In addition, it is difficult to pass cable assemblies having connectors through the opening of the sealed enclosure such as that for a ware wash dispenser.